Konoha's Red Demon
by xxxB3trayedxxx
Summary: What if Naruto became what everyone called him, a demon? With his new powers Naruto tries to become the most powerful shinobi to ever walk the Earth. Rated M for Gore, violence and maybe some lemons, maybe...
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since the Kyubi attacked. The village of Konoha has prospered, producing many talented shinobi, such as Itachi Uchiha, a prodigy gone rouge. But that is unimportant, where our story begins is in the alleyways in a abandoned business district on the outskirts of Konoha…

A small boy, known as Naruto was running through the streets trying to lose the many shinobi and citizens chasing him. As Naruto ran he tripped over a rock, he got up and kept running. Turning corners and jumping through fences until he reached a dead end. The shinobi following him blocked the way out.

"There he is!", said a chunin, " It's' a dead end, you demon!"

"What have ever done to you? I haven't done anything wrong!", said Naruto as he stared at the incoming mob.

"How dare you say you didn't do anything wrong demon!" , a voice from the crowd said.

"You killed my husband!" , said another.

" You destroyed half of our village and killed our hero, the Fourth Hokage!" , said yet another voice.

"I didn't do any of that stuff! Go away leave me alone!" , said the frightened Naruto.

The mob advanced and pounced on Naruto. They cut, sliced and beat him until he fell unconscious…

Naruto woke up in a sewer with ankle-high water. He ran and ran until he found a gigantic cage with a paper seal on the doors. Naruto couldn't see inside the dark cage. Naruto walked up to it and stopped dead in his tracks when he felt killing intent so powerful it brought him to his knees. Inside the cage two huge red eyes opened, staring coldly at the young boy.

"**WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER!" **, said a deep, demonic voice.

Naruto almost wet his pants as he stared up at a giant red fox with nine tails swishing this way and that.

"**Oh it's you. You've finally answered my call, you little whelp. I am the great Kyubi, Lord of Demons! Oh, and it seems your dying. IF YOU DIE, I DIE AND I'M NOT GOING TO GO LIKE THIS!" **, the giant fox yelled.

Naruto suddenly felt a power flowing from his stomach to the rest of his body.

"**I'm giving you some of my chakra, now kill those idiots!" **, the Kyubi yelled.

Outside of Naruto's mind. Naruto's body was covered in a demonic red chakra. The chakra formed a ball around Naruto. His body, still in the fetal position, spun in the center. The mob watched in horror as his skin burned and spun around his body, under his skin was chakra even more demonic than the outer layer. The body made of chakra looked at the mob as it grew claws. The ball burst open revealing the body.

"D**ie!" ,** Naruto said as he raised his arm and it got bigger and flew out covering the mob and absorbing their chakra.

The mob members' bodies were withering getting older until they turn to dust…

As Naruto looked down at what he had done, he smiled.

" They wanted a demon, here I am!" , Naruto said as he returned to normal…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked out of the alleyway not even looking back at the place where the villagers attacked him. Naruto was now wearing some kind of wristband on his right wrist, it was red and black. It had a dot with nine tails around it on the front.

Somehow, Naruto knew that it displayed his current chakra level by lighting up a tail when he accessed the chakra. Right now the dot was the only thing lit. He found that he possessed a lot more chakra now that he had taken chakra from almost fifty people.

He felt powerful, invincible, like he could rule the world. Naruto raised his arm and pushed a little of the chakra out of his hand, the chakra blew a hole the size of a refrigerator in the building in front of him.

Naruto smiled as he repeatedly shot at the building until it fell. Naruto practiced condensing the chakra until he could shoot a ball that expanded when and how he wanted it to. He decided to name it the Chakra Bullet. After a bit more practice he was able to charge one up and fire it in half a second.

Suddenly Naruto felt a push at the back of his mind, and then he heard a voice. It was full of malice and malcontent. And a darkness so vile it gave him shivers.

"**It**** seems you're having fun with the power I gave you**. **You have an infinite amount now that you can absorb chakra from the things around you. Can you feel the flow of chakra around you? You can now break those flows and connect them with your own, that's how you absorb chakra. Try it on those plants over there."** the voice said.

Naruto focused on the currents of chakra in the plants around him, he just willed the flow to break and connect with his chakra stores. Naruto watched as the plants withered and died, turning to dust.

"This is so awesome!" Naruto said as he added more and more chakra to his stores.

A part of a tail filled up with light on the cauldron. Naruto smiled as he felt more life forms in a nearby village.

"Hey, voice, how far can my chakra reach out?" Naruto inquired.

"**Ten miles, if you go any farther you will lose control and kill everything and everyone around you."**

Naruto walked back to his apartment. The streets of Konoha were empty. After all, it was nearly three in the morning. No one but drunks and shinobi on missions would still be up. Shadows seemed to stretch from everywhere. Before gaining his new abilities, the dark would have frightened him, but now, it was inviting, filling him with comfort.

Naruto needed some sleep, he may have a lot of chakra but his young body was still getting used to it. As Naruto walked, he wondered how he was going to spend his day tomorrow.

'This is going to be awesome!' Naruto thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto got up at ten. First he practiced chakra control because he couldn't really control his wildly fluctuating pulses of chakra. He began by first focusing chakra out of one chakra point at a time, but found that he could not yet accomplish such a feat. It frustrated him, but he decided to move on to eating breakfast.

After eating, Naruto decided to visit Sasuke, his-best friend since the "accident". Sasuke lived alone in a huge compound across town.

Naruto had been thinking about a technique while he was eating and he wanted to try it out. Naruto's theory was that if he could pierce the air in front of him with chakra and air would rush in to fill the spot where the chakra was. After trying it a few times, he noticed that the dust nodes flew into a funnel and shot out the other-side.

'Perfect, now I should try it on something bigger.'

Naruto then repeated the technique, but used a lot more chakra than the last time, in front of him and he shot out at the end at a speed that broke the sound barrier. Naruto felt like he was being stretched and pushed through a hole the size of an apple. His body was propelling across the sky so fast that he almost flew past the village walls.

Naruto pushed chakra out of every part of his body until he was floating in mid-air. He was right above the training ground that was, about, half a mile from Sasuke's place. Naruto gently pushed chakra to his feet and flew towards Sasuke's.

Once Naruto got there he told Sasuke everything that happened the previous night. Sasuke was shocked that his friend could do such things. Sasuke asked Naruto to train him, Naruto declined and said,

"Sasuke just push chakra into your eyes."

Sasuke did what Naruto said and discovered he could see much clearer. Naruto passed him a mirror and Sasuke saw that his Sharingan was unlocked and fully developed.

"All I did was ask the Kyubi about your clan and he said that the Sharingan is fully developed at birth and can be activated at age six, but if you don't activate it within a year, your Sharingan will slowly lose power and you would've had to unlock it the hard way." , Naruto explained.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, poked his forehead and pushed a large amount of the Kyubi's chakra into Sasuke's body. Sasuke writhed in pain on the floor for hours and when the pain stopped, his chakra stores were much larger, almost as large as Naruto's, before he had access to the Kyubi.

"You can do everything I can do now, our souls are intertwined. When I learn something so do you. We can even talk to each other through our minds. But being connected with me means you are also connected to the Kyubi. Even our chakra stores are connected, meaning we can send chakra to each other." Naruto explained.

Sasuke felt through his mind and, sure enough, he could feel Naruto's presence. There was also something much more powerful, more sinister and much more evil than anything he's ever imagined

"I see that you can feel Kyubi. He's asleep, so I wouldn't wake him up if I were you." Naruto said.

Sasuke heeded Naruto's warning. But, Sasuke felt like he could do anything.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke said quietly, knowing Naruto could hear him in his mind.

"Sasuke we need more people to be like us, a cell of shinobi that will kill anyone in their way!" Naruto exclaimed to the heavens.


	3. Author's Note

I am sorry I haven't updated in forever, many things have come up since I uploaded chapter 2. Since then, my mother has given birth to another brother, school had gotten more demanding, and some personal issues came up. I am happy to announce that chapter 3 will be uploaded in the next week or so. I had already thought out the whole story but I decided to scrap the ideas for something fresher.

From now on I will be updating each of my stories weekly starting next Wednesday. Again , I am deeply sorry for the wait but it will be well worth it.


End file.
